


【锤基】分期付款 一发完PWP

by YSBLSW



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 04:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19492120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YSBLSW/pseuds/YSBLSW





	【锤基】分期付款 一发完PWP

【锤基】分期付款 一发完PWP（炮友AU）  
万花丛中过锤X片叶不沾身基  
dirty talk预警  
  
酒店的房锁打开后，两个热烈相拥着接吻的男人撞了进来，口齿交缠的水声和低喘令人脸红心跳。诱惑的气息充斥整个房间，为这个夜晚添加无尽的旖旎。  
金发男人将对方抵在门板上，唇瓣顺着下滑来到了黑发男人的脖颈处，纤弱的脖颈毫不羞涩的展现在饿狼面前，加上黑发男人的皮肤十分娇嫩白皙，哪怕一点刺激都能在那羊脂玉上留下自己的痕迹，这一点更是刺激着饿狼，美食当前，饿狼只想好好品尝。  
“宝贝儿这几天饿坏了吧？嗯？”男人上挑的嗓音带着一丝挑逗，喉结滚动，喘着粗气扒着对方身上碍眼的衣服，炽热的大掌贴上了赤裸的胸膛。  
黑发男人并没有出声，因为情欲而紧闭着的绿眸懒洋洋地缓缓张开，里面盛满说不清的情欲与魅惑。  
真是该死的诱人。金发男人眼神一暗，在心中暗骂了一句。  
“你晾了我了整整一个星期，该死的，现在来算算总账？”  
黑发男人勾了勾嘴角，口头上仍然不予回应，但是本来搂在金发男人腰间的一只手顺势滑了下去，来到了囚禁着蓄势待发巨兽的牢笼。  
“Loki。”金发男人低声“警告”，蓝色的眼睛危险地眯了起来，像是狮王匍匐在草丛中，蹲守着即将到手的猎物，全身都传达着一种讯息———操死他。  
叫做Loki的男人挑眉一笑，接受到了讯息，却丝毫不将其放在眼里。  
对于性爱一事，Loki从来都是享乐派，今朝有酒今朝醉，欲望来了就解决，床上怎么快活怎么来，从不亏待自己。  
他的手指白皙修长，骨节明晰，这样的手一看就应该端着香槟杯在上流社会的世界里觥筹交错，现在却因为情欲所动而试探到了最下流之处。  
隔着粗糙的牛仔裤随意撸动了几下，Loki有些玩味地笑了两声，“你想怎么算呢？奥丁森先生。”他轻靠在对方耳边吹着气。点火的手不怕死的在即将出笼的巨兽上拧了一把，“我不介意，肉债肉偿。”  
饥渴了几天的奥丁森先生哪里受得了这种刺激，托起作乱之人的臀部，一用力边将人抱了起来。被抱起的人很配合用那修长的双腿盘住了奥丁森先生的腰，感受到腿下精壮的腰身，又似一把火烧在了Loki的心上。他勾起涂着黑色甲油的脚趾在男人小麦色的背脊上轻轻挑逗着。  
Thor身躯晃动了几下，上涌的欲火犹如飞龙直冲天灵盖，全身的肌肉都绷紧了，但是抱着Loki的双手依然稳健坚实。  
Thor十分健壮，每一块突起的肌肉都在毫不掩饰地展示着男人的实力。Loki则更为精瘦，虽然没有Thor那种健美的凸起，但是每一块肌肉都蕴含着绝对的，不可小觑的力量。  
两人虽然身形相差较大，但是身高其实相差不远。被抱起后，Thor的头刚好达到Loki的胸膛前，乳尖就这么大咧咧地暴露在了他的面前。  
也许是出于报复心理，也许是出于其他不可告人的小心思，刚刚才被挑逗的男人立即张口含住恰好在自己嘴前的红果，轻轻啃咬吸允着，托着Loki的大掌还抽出一只啪啪几掌打在Loki的臀部上。  
“嗯…”作死的人被打得呻吟了几声，这几下不疼，但是很麻，就像是被电流给击了似的，挑逗起了他那已经被人喂刁钻的胃口。  
“Now, you turn me on.”Loki抚着Thor的面颊，蛇一样狡猾的眸子盯着对方的眼睛，歪了歪头继续道：“你最好能满足我。”  
他慵懒地眯了眯眼，沙哑的嗓音半开玩笑地警告着。  
认真说，这并不完全是一个玩笑。  
性和爱于Loki而言是分开的，与他欢好过的人一般只有两种结果。活儿不好的提上裤子天涯再见。活儿好的倒是还能再共度良宵，但往往没几次之后，无论对方有多不舍，这位挑剔的尤物都会渐渐感到腻味，毫不留情的离开。  
直到遇到这位奥丁森先生之前，Loki都未曾有过长期炮友。  
“不然呢？”Thor回想了一下Loki前炮友们的下场，看着怀中搂着的人，轻笑了一声，“你就准备抛弃我了吗？”  
Loki转了转眼睛，“Possible.”  
Thor眸子一暗，转瞬即逝，“在性爱上，我有让你失望过吗？”他反问。  
闻言黑发男人挑眉，假意思考了一下，接着伸手到Thor的颈后，用力压下来，主动凑上前急切地寻找着对方的嘴唇，想要继续刚才的美好。Thor会意，积极地回应着。  
答案是，没有，无论是性亦或是炮友不该逾越的私生活等方面。  
毋需多言，两人都知道答案。  
Thor是一个合格到有点超过的炮友，Loki心想。对于Thor保持的“绅士”距离，他心里闪过一丝期望落空的小不满，不过他很快将这丝异样抛之脑后，毕竟现在可不是需要他乱想的时候。  
  
大床一陷，两人抱着滚作一团。  
两人吻得难分难舍，互相脱着遮羞的衣物，Thor喘着粗气将自己的领带扯下，看着Loki那双被自己吻到雾气弥漫的绿眸突然计上心头，将自己的领带覆上了Loki的绿眸。  
厮混已久的两人立马明白了对方的心思。“嗯？情趣play？”Loki舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛虽然被遮挡，但领带下的睫毛却因为兴奋忍不住微微颤抖，“Bring it on.”  
对于两人的默契，欣喜和满足填满了Thor的胸腔，他低吼一声一用力将Loki翻了一个面，男人的黑发更加称托出了白皙和几乎没有瑕疵的背部。至于为什么说是“几乎没有瑕疵”，Thor笑了笑，大掌轻抚上了某几块特定的皮肤，那里还留有着上次欢好的痕迹，这是他的痕迹，也是拥有过这个尤物最放荡一面的铁证。  
吻痕和指痕已经从或红或紫变为了淡淡的青色，一个又一个痕迹似乎在诉说着这位高岭之花也许并没有表面那么禁欲。  
Loki当然知道对方抚摸的地方发生了什么，领带下的眸子翻了个白眼，“这次别留印子。”他警告道，“再留印子我们就漂流瓶联系吧。”  
“当然宝贝儿，anything you want.”Thor毫不犹豫的答应了。  
总之你上次，上上次，上上上次......哪次不是这么说的，Thor心想。  
Loki本奇怪于他的爽快，不过转念一想，这该死的混蛋似乎对于在自己身上留下痕迹有一种执念，哪次不是答应的好好的，结果做到关键时一口一个准儿。  
在其他事情上，劳菲森先生从不会拒绝能让自己获得更多快乐的行为，按道理来说他也不会对留吻痕这种无伤大雅的行为有什么不满。  
但事实上，Loki对这种行为很反感，因为他总有一种自己是磁性动物即将被雄性动物标记的错觉，每次他和别人进入正题前他都会提出来，以防对方不知者不罪。  
但若是对方明知故犯，那就得参考C先生的故事了。以前Loki本来有一个当时觉得挺好，现在跟某人比起来只能算凑活着用的一夜情对象，C先生。工作上的愉快合作以及数次良好的性体验后，劳菲森先生都在考虑要不要将C先生发展成炮友了，谁知意乱情迷时那家伙好死不死地在他脖子留下了个吻痕，劳菲森先生当即一脚把那家伙踹下床，终止了与对方的合作，提上裤子头也不回地离开了酒店。  
至于他为什么要容忍Thor，一当然是因为他器大活好，在别人那儿Loki从未如此爽过，也从未与别人如此契合。二是Thor也知道分寸，从不将痕迹留在明显的地方。三大概是因为奥丁森似乎真的是一个例外，他好像并不像反感其他人那么厌恶奥丁森的这个行为，尽管他也不知道原因何在......  
总而言之，Loki也就睁一只闭一只的随他去了。但是这种仿佛被标记了的感觉总是不太爽，所以他每次即使知道无用，却还是想反抗挣扎一下。  
若有若无的轻抚似猫抓一般让人心痒难耐，手指触碰过的地方像是燃起了火，以欲念为燃料，烧光了劳菲森先生的矜持，冷漠和淡定。情欲的渲染让一向以优雅著称的劳菲森先生变得魅惑勾人。  
接下来的场面一定不会优雅，Thor想到。  
背脊贴上了滚烫又强健的胸膛，Thor舔着他的耳垂，恰好是Loki的敏感之处，一边揉搓按压着黑发男人已经有些硬的乳尖。  
加之视觉的剥夺，他的其他感官被扩大到极致，任何黑暗中的触碰都能让他战栗，只能被动地接受Thor给予他的一切。  
这种感觉令总是习惯高高在上掌控一切的劳菲森先生十分矛盾，一方面这确实很爽，毋庸置疑，奥丁在上，做爱不就是想要身体上绝妙的体验吗，为什么还要反抗呢？  
但是另一方面，劳菲森先生平生最恨之事便是处于弱势地位，本能迫使他在这场激情的博弈中夺回更多控制权。  
追求刺激的企业家先生喜欢挑战，一场酣畅淋漓的博弈在劳菲森先生这儿抵得上10次性高潮。如果说性爱是他最爱的身体运动，博弈就是最能刺激他大脑皮层的内心运动。  
而现在，劳菲森先生两者都有了。  
论身体上，没人敌得过Thor。论斗争，没人能比奥丁森与劳菲森更势均力敌。  
可想而知他为什么这么偏爱奥丁森了。  
毕竟别人能给他的只有身体上的满足，奥丁森能给予他的是身体与心理上的双重高潮。  
有着同样癖好的奥丁森先生当然不愿意让劳菲森先生夺回主动权。  
奥丁森天生好斗的性格与劳菲森相比只多不少。  
Loki的每个方面都激起了他的占有欲，他想将这个人彻底占为己有，这种冲动从他见到这个男人的第一眼就如破竹之势汹涌而来。这种想法没有随着时间消逝，反而日渐强烈。劳菲森从未让他失望，他们的激情犹如争夺领地的狮王和黑豹。只不过在日复一日的性爱中，他们争夺的是彼此身体的控制权。  
在奥丁森先生看来，这注定了他们会被对方所吸引，抵死缠绵。  
脑海里快速权衡之后Thor决定主动出击，握住了对方已然坚硬的阴茎，用自己的技术尽快结束这场零和博弈。  
多重刺激下劳菲森先生的身体都在不自主的颤抖着射了出来，白色粘稠液体沾满了Thor的手掌和Loki身下的床单。  
混蛋。  
Loki暗骂。  
但是这可不是结局，最多算是第一回合，而他劳菲森不可能认输。  
“这么多，看来这一个星期你是真的很忙。”Thor毫不在意手上略带麝香味的东西，就着白浊握住了自己的肉棒，低沉地吼了一声。  
Loki看都不用看就知道那人在干什么，“你可真是节约啊，富可敌国的银行家奥丁森先生，却连做爱时区区的润滑剂都要节约。”他喘着粗气讽刺道，尽快调整着自己的状态准备开始第二回合。  
“哈…”富可敌国的银行家奥丁森先生喘息着，“这叫物尽其用，而且这可是最好的润滑剂，和，催情剂。”Thor将液体抹满了自己的柱体，做着进入前的准备。  
“物尽其用？呵，该死的资本家。”  
尽管Loki也是一位“该死的资本家”，但是他却毫不厌倦地用这个词讽刺着银行家先生。最开始Thor还会纠正他，提醒他宝贝儿你把你自己也骂进去了。但之后这种称呼渐渐变了味，更像是Loki无奈时却又不死心还想反抗一下的娇嗔，这种犹如爱称一样的语句让奥丁森先生犹如通电了一般神清气爽，身心愉悦。  
可能这就是所谓的情侣间，不，炮友间的情趣吧。  
当然，能将劳菲森先生的讽刺理解成为娇嗔的大概也只有脑回路清奇的奥丁森先生了。  
还在沉浸在通电快感中的奥丁森先生没有注意到身下人已经恢复过来，正蓄势待发准备反击。  
Loki悄悄掀开领带，看准了东西所在地之后直接翘起臀部，将自己的穴口对准了Thor的阴茎，一塌腰便溜进来了小半个顶部。  
“你还没准备好，会受伤的！”Thor被吓得一激灵正准备外撤。  
“难道没感觉到吗？这么迟钝，你可不复当年了奥丁森先生。”说着Loki立马伸手握住准备逃离的肉刃，“我来之前就扩张好了，进来…哈…”  
Thor松了一口气，那就没有什么顾虑了。  
他握住Loki的窄腰，早已习惯这根加大号肉棒的蜜穴并不像第一次那样，没什么阻碍，一下被捅了进去，穴口被撑到了极致，肉棍插到了穴心，两人都发出了一声餍足的喘息。  
穴里确实松软湿润，但是却仍然紧致诱人，穴肉像是一张张小嘴一样死死地咬住Thor的阴茎，爽得奥丁森又在Loki背部落下了一个痕迹。  
“宝贝儿你真是个小荡货，提前准备得这么充分，你这是倒了整整一瓶润滑剂进去吗？穴里好湿啊，就像是你有个会发淫水的女穴一样，真正的小穴也不过如此了吧。”已经完全丧失在情欲中的奥丁森先生口吐淫语，让彼此水乳交融更密。“咬我这么紧，是想我立马射给你吗？嗯？填满你的肚子，灌满你的蜜穴，用精把你肚子撑开，像怀了宝宝一样。”  
“嗯，我要，射满我，哈，肏我，用你的大家伙儿使劲操我。”想赢得第二回合的Loki当然不会放过这么一个可以刺激他的机会，一边哼哼唧唧地胡言乱语着，一边收紧括约肌和后穴。  
欲火中的劳菲森先生没什么下流事是做不出来的，总之提上裤子以后翻脸不认人这种事不是他第一次干。  
“屁股放松点，把我夹断了对你有什么好处？”正在快速顶肏的Thor一掌排在Loki的臀上，“我断了还有谁能满足你？你的屁股被我肏过之后你觉得你还能在别人那里得到高潮吗？塞三根怕是都无法满足你。”  
化作野兽的奥丁森先生也一改往日的绅士，在领带和高定西装的面具下，他在性爱中有些粗暴的倾向，不仅体现在身下猛烈地鞭挞，行为和话语都会受到影响。仿佛他心中的野兽被释放了出来。  
Loki恰好对这种反差十分喜爱，似乎这样的“衣冠禽兽”更能挑起他的情欲。  
劳菲森先生放荡地翘着屁股，承受着背后男人剧烈的抽插，开口时本应该挑衅的话语已经破碎得不成样，“三根不行，哈，还能四根，五，根，六…”  
身后的Thor闻言顿了一下，眼里一片阴暗，像是完全变了一个人。  
奥丁森的这一顿使得粗大的阴茎恰好卡在了Loki的G点，劳菲森先生叫了出来，精门差点失守输掉第二回合，他大口喘着气调整着敏感的身体。  
谁料奥丁森突然粗暴的掐着他的腰，猛地退出穴内，又迅速地顶入到最深处，操出了许多润滑剂、肠液还有先前被当做润滑剂的精液混合物。  
Loki被这突如其来的一下给直接肏上了高潮，仰着头尖叫着再次射了出来。新鲜的精液和混合物顺着他的大腿流淌下来，在床单上留下了淫靡的痕迹。  
还在不停撞击着的Thor也未能幸免，交合处、耻毛上全沾满了两人的东西，为抽插增加了暧昧又粘稠的水声。  
“那我，就把你肏坏，肏到你的身体再也接受不了其他人，让你看到我就湿了后穴，主动分泌肠液供我操，像一个婊子样渴望与我的性爱。”Thor一手捞起Loki抱在怀中，在他耳边轻喃道，语气像是最温柔的情人，但是却诉说着最不堪的词汇。  
“呵，你确定不会是你看到我就硬，祈求我的怜悯，渴望我满足你，跟你做爱？”Loki毫不示弱的反击着。  
“谁会成为谁的婊子，我们拭目以待。”Thor有些阴沉地回答。  
虽然知道奥丁森不喜欢他在他们做爱的时候提到其他人，像是这位银行家的禁忌一样，每次提到都会让接下来的性爱残暴异常。  
但Loki偏偏喜欢这种感觉，他不否认奥丁森这种为了他吃醋一般的感觉令他十分暗爽愉悦。  
然而暗爽归暗爽，这种口头上被占便宜的感觉还是让他天生不服输的性子不舒服，于是他每次都会顶回去，接着就被狠狠地肏一顿，或几顿。  
不过他知道如果实在受不了时，只要一服软，比如亲亲他或者说些软话，奥丁森又会变回那个温柔的情人。  
劳菲森先生就这么在被肏死的边缘疯狂来回试探，并乐此不疲。  
只是这次“婊子”一词让他十分不满，便在奥丁森肩膀上狠狠地啃咬了一口，第一次在那人身上留下了自己的痕迹。  
看着那光滑的小麦色皮肤上自己留下的齿痕，像是自己标记的所有物一样，好像，感觉是挺不错的。  
Loki第一次有些理解了Thor喜欢留下痕迹的执念。  
  
“这样都能走神，看来是我不够努力。”Thor一把把Loki压趴在床上，双腿分开Loki的腿后死死抵住，让他避无可避，只能被动地承受着金发男人的插入。粗壮阴茎的快速磨蹭抽插使得穴口隐隐作痛，软肉的褶皱也不断被肉棒迅速扩宽伸展，每次顶入都让Loki有种反胃的感觉。  
激烈的肏弄爽到Loki意识迷茫眼神涣散，穴里不断的刺激让Loki抓紧了身下的床单，嘴唇下意识咬住了最近的枕头，唾液打湿了一片，在枕头上留下劳菲森先生被彻底肏迷糊的水渍。他脖子以上绯红一片，呻吟也变了调，脚趾绷紧，原本白皙的臀瓣被完全操红，穴口都已变得艳红，甚至些许穴口的软肉都会在肉棒外撤的时候被稍微带出来，但是这仍然没有阻止身后人无情的肆虐，仿佛他真的要如刚刚所说把Loki肏坏似的。  
在无数次鞭挞之后，Loki感觉自己不能承受更多，他试图往前逃离，但是却被立即掐着腰拖了回来。  
“吃饱了想跑？”奥丁森先生语气不善。“你饱了我还没饱呢。”  
Loki本来想伸手去推Thor，谁料被对方迅速抓住双手反别在身后，这样的姿势更方便了奥丁森的抽插，肉体撞击的频率更甚刚才。  
“不要了…唔，真的不要了……”Loki拒绝着，但是早被干的没了精神，唯一的力气只能够他小声地呢喃，他都不知道Thor是否更够听见。  
“嗯？不要了？认错，我就给你。”Thor立即回答。  
这都能听到？难不成奥丁森还一直关注着他，简直就像是在等自己求饶似的。  
想要劳菲森先生认错那可是绝对不可能的事情，就像太阳不会从西边升起一样。  
但是在这种性命攸关的时刻，识时务者为俊杰，这次被肏完以后翻身又是一条好汉，劳菲森这么麻醉着自己，“…错了，Thor，以后，不会…”  
说完之后，虽然Thor还是在他的体内快速进出，但他能明显的感觉到撞击的速度慢了下来，这给了狡猾的劳菲森先生片刻的喘息，心里又生出一计。  
“Thor…Thor, Thor, Th……Thor…”他轻声地呢喃着，像是温柔情人的低诉，也像是被肏迷糊了的第一反应。  
他甚少叫奥丁森的名字，几乎都是保持礼貌地称呼他为奥丁森或者奥丁森先生，虽然奥丁森几次都提出他们这么熟了完全可以不这么生分。但是Loki从未如他愿，只在情迷意乱或求饶时叫过几次，还更多还是以“奥丁森”这个称呼唤他。  
所以可想而知，他呢喃着叫出这么多声Thor对奥丁森会是多大的刺激。  
果不其然，又是几次泄欲般的疯狂肏弄后，Thor终于射了出来，如他所说，填满了Loki的后穴。  
感受到炽热的精液灌入肠道后，Loki再也忍不住，第三回合胜利的快感夹杂着肉体极致的巅峰，双腿颤抖，前后一起泄了身。  
好歹第三回合惨胜。  
总算扳回一城。  
这竟然是劳菲森先生昏迷过去前脑海里的最后一句话。  
  
……   
“整整一个星期，七天，平均每天三次...”  
劳菲森先生再次醒过来后，奥丁森已经变回了那个绅士的银行家，搂着他在床上算着今晚最一开始提出的“总账”。  
“三次？”Loki打断了Thor的数学，对于他的话语深表怀疑，“你确定？”  
“是以我射的次数为标准，”Thor解释道，Loki脸上立马露出了“懂了，你继续”的表情。  
“当然我们也可以以你高潮的次数为标准，只不过那就是十位数的算术了。”说着Thor低笑了起来，Loki一肘捅了过去。  
“咳，我们继续，一天三次，那么劳菲森先生，你一共欠我21次高潮，不过我们这么熟了就暂时不算你利息了，还给你个四舍五入的优惠，今天一次性结清的话只需要20次...”Thor一本正经地算着，银行家奥丁森先生充分的发挥了其资本家的风范，企图将劳菲森先生套入一个名为恋爱的陷阱。  
今天才做一次狠的他就快散架了。一天二十次？怕要不了第三次自己就会被那个该死的资本家做死在床上了。  
他可不想自己的墓志铭是“被干死在床的知名企业家”。  
“还有什么其他支付办法吗？例如分期付款？”企业家劳菲森先生充分发挥了自己油嘴滑舌以及狡猾的天分开始讨价还价。  
“哦？这个主意不错。如果短期还款的话，算上每天本来的三次，五次大概是你的极限，10天就能结清。不过为了你的腰和…”Thor笑着眼神下瞟，暗示着某个地方，“…着想，我建议选择长期的，例如三三一四，三天三次一天四次，这样的话还款期限是80天。不过要是80天后没有还清，我可是要算利息了，35%的年利率。”  
这还差百分之一就是高利贷的年利率让劳菲森先生苦恼了许久。  
“分期付款，huh？还真是有了百分之三百的利润就敢冒上绞刑架的危险。”Loki讽刺道，再次忘记了其实自己也是一位资本家。  
Thor耸耸肩，“或者我们做个交易。”  
“交易？我最爱交易了，说来听听。”  
“如果是配偶关系，可以有很大优惠，年利率调整到10%。”Thor表面不慌不忙地提出了他最终的目的，心跳其实跟刚刚高潮时不相上下。  
Loki没有接话，只是眼神意味不明的盯着奥丁森。  
这让Thor彻底慌了。  
他害怕Loki拒绝，更害怕Loki的逃离。  
他知道Loki不愿与人有任何感情上的承诺，他能理解这种心理，毕竟他以前也是这样，玩世不恭的花花公子。但是自从遇到了Loki，他便日益想稳定下来，想与他结下比肉体更深刻的羁绊---婚姻。  
但是他知道如果贸然提出想要结下承诺只会吓跑那个黑发男人，所以他花了整整一年的时间实施计划。例如怂恿那个蠢货触碰到Loki的逆鳞，成功赶走障碍物。例如成为Loki的一夜情对象，让他在身体上离不开自己。花了大半年才发展成了Loki的第一个长期跑友，接着就是一点点潜移默化的迁就和攻陷…  
不过，再多的努力，只要把Loki吓跑了都会化成乌有。  
随着沉默时间的增加，他甚至觉得哪怕Loki这次拒绝了他都没关系，只要不要跑掉，来日方长，一年，二年，五年，十年……他有的是时间。  
可是他担心Loki连机会都不给他。  
似乎过了一辈子那么久，久到Thor已经被沉默给凌迟得浑身鲜血时，Loki终于开口了。  
“Nice try奥丁森先生。”  
完了。  
奥丁森先生心里凉了下去。  
Loki拿起刚刚盖住自己眼睛的领带，像刚刚那样给Thor遮住了眼睛。  
奥丁森先生已经不抱任何希望了。  
“至少，一步一步来好吗？这么贪心，不愧是该死的资本家。”Loki在Thor的嘴上落下一吻，“男男朋友关系有什么优惠吗？”劳菲森不忘本行地打趣道。  
“15%？”Thor也露出了笑容，“升级到配偶关系之后，利率可以随时降低。”  
“噢？那这样呢？”说着企业家献上了自己的嘴唇。  
“色诱？”Thor边回应边呢喃道，“我可是正经的银行家，才刚刚追到喜欢了好久的男朋友，抱歉，只能十动然拒了。”  
“我最近也刚答应了一个新男友，说起来也是你们银行的，叫Thor Odinson，不知道你认不认识。”Loki笑着握住了正经银行家的肉柱，“不过你不说我就不说。怎么样？”  
“嘶，14%。”  
“成交。”  
  
END


End file.
